


She's Mine!

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: All Veronica wants is Betty all to herself





	

Veronica sighed, "Ok Lodge you're a lesbian who wants the blonde you kissed in front of that bitch Cheryl. Some day you'll have Betty all to yourself and you're the only one who will be allowed to have her." Archie saw Veronica, "Yo Veronica I just heard that you'll be able to turn the table upside down." Veronica said, "Dude you need to calm down I'm gay ok?" Archie said, "I am not asking you out." Veronica said, "Whatever." She walked off. 

Betty was waiting for Veronica hoping Veronica kisses her. Veronica walked up to Betty and layed a hand on her shoulder, "Ok one thing will your mom accept me?" Betty laughed, "No." Veronica shrieked, "Wait your parents are homophobic." Betty nods, "Pretty much." Veronica kisses Betty on the lips then the magic started happening.   
Veronica asked, "Hey you know about what this means?" Betty shrugs, "You'll protect me from the zombie Apocalypse?" Veronica laughs, "No this means we're an official couple now and you're so going to be messed up tonight in my bed *wink* *wink*." Betty giggled, "Oh Veronica you're so awesome." Veronica smiled, "You no Betty I got a nickname for you, Bunny." Betty said, "I love it, your's will be bae." Veronica said, "Well I got to get to class but before I do.... BETTY COOPER IS MINE... see ya my bunny."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a Beronica series?


End file.
